dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizz
Officer Lizz Worthington-Grove aka Policewoman Lizz (maiden name unrevealed), first appeared in the mid-1950's as a blonde photographer working in "Nothing" Yonson's Club. Lizz and her sister Julie were orphans, her parents having died when she was very young. She claimed to have been raised on a farm. Lizz and her new husband Jimmy were instrumental in the capture of Oodles. Lizz's boss "Nothing" Yonson disapproved of her cooperating with the police and she was subsequently fired, then assaulted by Nothing's employee Joe Period. Joining the Force After she first met Dick Tracy during the Oodles case, she decided she wanted to become a police officer. After extensive training, she joined the force and ran afoul of Joe Period again, this time discovering that he had murdered her sister. Lizz dedicated herself to hunting down Period. After Period was arrested, Lizz became involved in the pursuit of Ivy. Tracking him to South Dakota, Lizz was ambushed by a crazed fugitive who turned out to be Flattop Jones Jr. Lizz ultimately fired the shot that killed the young man. Following the death of the mute girl Spec's mother, Lizz and Jimmy agreed to take custody of the girl. Later, Lizz served as a decoy for the young witness Fatty McDonald, taking her place at the McDonald family farm in an attempt to draw out Rhodent. When Rhodent sent the killer-for-hire Halffa Millyon to murder Fatty, Lizz struggled with Millyon and threw him out a window to his death. This earned her the ire of Millyon's brother William, also known as "The Fifth". Fifth kidnapped Lizz and left her in a deadly trap, but she was rescued by Tracy. It was around this time (1959) that Jimmy was killed in a car accident, leaving Lizz a widow. During the Moon Period, Lizz was the first friend of newcomer to Earth Moon Maid. Lizz eventually fell in love with fellow police officer Groovy Grove. They dated for a long time and both Lizz and Groovy each came close to death on several occasions. Lizz wanted to marry Groovy, but she insisted that he must quit the police force, fearing for his safety. He refused, and the matter was a serious issue in their relationship for some time. Lizz Gains Experience When Angeltop Jones came to the city, Lizz went to ask her some questions pertaining to the shooting of Vitamin Flintheart, only to be attacked both by Angeltop and The Brow's Son. Angeltop had strong animosity toward Lizz, due to Lizz having shot and killed Angeltop's brother. Lizz and Sam Catchem rescued Tracy from the young Brow and Angeltop, the latter being presumed dead in a fire on the Santa Maria replica. Lizz would later be held captive by the returned villain Haf-and-Haf, who nearly scarred her face with lye. It was through Lizz's street sources that Tracy and the Major Crimes Squad would find out about Big Boy's $1,000,000 Open Contract on Tracy. After Tracy commandeered the Organized Crime Unit after declaring open War on The Apparatus (suspecting that they were the ones responsible for issuing the Open Contract) Tracy had Chief Patton reassign Lizz and Sam back under Tracy's authority in the OCU. They were re-assigned back to the MCU after the case of the Open Contract was resolved. Shortly after Tracy's fiftieth birthday (1981), a bandaged gunman knocked on Lizz's door and kidnapped her, making it look as though she had been killed. There were no leads to Lizz's whereabouts and she was presumed dead. In reality, had been abducted by a bandaged Angeltop who had survived the fire three years earlier. Lizz was shown to be Angeltop's prisoner after the Brow's Son failed to kill Smith in Washington DC. When Brow Jr. returned from Washington, Angeltop annpounced her plans to blow up the church where Junior Tracy's wedding was being held. The Brow's Son had a pang of conscience and secretly freed Lizz so that she could warn the wedding attendees. Tracy managed to disarm the bomb in time and Angeltop and the Brow's Son were arrested. Lizz volunteered to testify on the young Brow's behalf, out of gratitude for him rescuing her. Loss, and Promotion In 1984, Groovy was fatally injured while pursuing gunman Normal Jones, aka The Cipher. Groovy and Lizz agreed to marry on his deathbed, in an attempt to raise Groovy's spirits and provide Lizz with his death benefits. Lizz was present when Jones was apprehended and was able to resist the urge to shoot the fleeing young man. Lizz has not since remarried. In 2006, during the case of Dr. Figment Froid's mind-reading device, it was revealed that Lizz had been attracted to Dick Tracy when they first met. The pair agreed to set this revelation aside out of mutual respect. In 2007, Lizz was promoted to Chief due to Chief Pat Patton's health issues and was replaced by Lt. Teevo as Tracy's new squad member. In 2011, Chief Patton returned to duty and Lizz happily went back to her position as a senior detective in the Major Crimes Unit. During the investigation of retired Chief Brandon's shooting by the criminal Big Frost, Lizz and Sam were put in charge of the investigation. Sam recounted to Lizz the story of how Tracy first joined the plainclothes division (even though Sam himself was not present for those events, which may explain the discprepancies between his version and how they were originally depicted). In 2012, Lizz was injured during the police raid on the Panda Agency. She was saved from further harm by the reformed criminal Little Face. Upon recovering, Lizz decided to start wearing her hair longer. Notes * Lizz was originally depicted as blonde, but this was revealed to be not her natural color. She changed it back to brown in the summer of 1964. She is most easily identified by her distinctive eye shape & makeup. *Lizz's name has sometimes been spelt as "Liz". In the strip, she has complained about when that happens in newspaper or other print media. *Lizz was described as "The Most Dangerous Policewoman in America" by Mr. Bribery. * In the early 1970s, Lizz claimed to have a certain amount of Extra-Senesory Perception (ESP) that allowed her to intuit that Dick Tracy was in danger. This ability (real or imagined) has not been referenced often in subsequent years. *The only time Lizz has been depicted in other media was in the pilot presentation for the unproduced 1967 live-action Dick Tracy TV series. She was played by actress Jan Shutan. Category:Police Officers Category:Widows